User blog:Kenetron/Craftsman Champions and Rune Crafting
Hello summoners, and hello world! I am Kenetron, and I wanna make some new ideas about new things that I (some of us maybe) would have in the future. Craftsman Champion Let's start with a champion that has an Attribute of a Craftsman. Craftsman champions are champions that summons and gives a mind-blowing strategy on summoners who are aggressively pushing lanes to the finish. They are also summons for example: a mini turret, pets, bombs, missiles, traps, wards, small aura totems. These champions comprises 3 primary attribute which are Marksman, Mage and Supports. My examples of Secondarily Craftsman champions live today are the following: *Annie - She summons Tibbers to fight for her and to help push lanes for a duration. *Corki - He stacks missiles on his ultimate that fires a stronger missile on his third missile. *Heimerdinger - He summons mini active turrets which are immobilized but helps clearing massive number of minions and gives vision to it's current location. *Maokai - His passive ability is a good craft of restoring health on attack after stacking ability cast and his saplings gives vision on the target area as it lands for a duration. *Shaco - His unique playstyle makes his target vulnerable as he summons boxes also grants vision and avoids ganks from approaching enemies nearby. *Temmo - His bombs makes his allies protected from sudden danger and ganks as it gives vision on it's location for a period of time. *Ziggs - His bombarding abilities makes him a total destructor on ganks and to lane pushers. *Zyra - Her plants are defensive in some cases of being a supportive tool or as an offensive tool, it also gives vision for a period of time but also can be use to summon attacking pets for 10 seconds. Here I have something to share about my own concepted Craftsman champion so you could understand more about what I want to have in the future. Check this champ below: User blog:Kenetron/Nerone the Iron Alchemist Rune Crafting I would like to tell you that I'm quite interested about this topic although it's just an Idea but MAYBE in the FUTURE. First, I want to have an option on my profile that forges essences or materials from Overall game reports at the end of the game, this essences are dropped from used Items of a summoner. This also drops 2 up to 5 item drops per game depending on what game is played or the status of the game, it's either victory or defeat. This essences are forged into one material. For example: 5 Warmog's Armor essences forged Into 1 Warmog's Armormaterial. In this way we can make our own runes depends on what we need. For Example: I need to have Increased Health at the start of the game so I forge 4 Warmog's Armor material and 1 Greater Quintessence of Health into a Great Warmog's Armor Quinsitence. This are the equivalence of essences, materials and runes that I mentioned above: *Essence of Warmog's Armor = Gives +1 Health *Warmog's Armor Material = Gives + 6 Health *Greater Quinsitence of Health = Gives + 26 Health *Great Warmog's Armor Quintessence = Gives + 35 Health For now you this things I mentioned above are things that I want to have in-game in the future. Well bye for now and sure to have conversations with you all summoners, just like here in the Philippines we commonly say, BOOM! Panis! Thanks for reading my Blog Post. XD Category:Blog posts